


Drunken Tale

by Ze_Fandoms



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bromance, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ze_Fandoms/pseuds/Ze_Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what you can call ''too many drinks'', Delirious and Vanoss decide to move in together. This is the tale that tells us...</p>
<p>  How dumb they can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading I want to tell you that in this story Delirious is a bit out of character because I'm imagining his life (more like if he had an other job and his irl friends) and his looks. But don't worry he will still have his personnality and it's what makes him Delirious ;p! And Vanoss lives in Canada cause I know the country the best xD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading I want to tell you that in this story Delirious is a bit out of character because I'm imagining his life (more like if he had an other job and his irl friends) and his looks. But don't worry he will still have his personnality and it's what makes him Delirious ;p! And Vanoss lives in Canada cause I know the country the best xD!

“WE DUH BUS” Delirious yelled with his maniac laugh as he played GTA with Vanoss, Nogla, Lui, Basically, Moo, Mini, and Wildcat. 

“Ha memories” Vanoss cringed “I had so many dumb sounds added to my videos at that time.” 

“WE DUH BUS” screamed mostly everybody at the same time.

As always, the Crew was doing complete shit. This time Vanoss was driving a bus while the others were jacking off in the back seats, laughing and singing like idiots.

“Hey guys, whoes recording?” asked Lui between two giggles. The answers were all negative. He grinned “Well then, who'd like to take shots with me?” he said with his kid voice making the others crack up even more.

“No kids drinking in my house! Mom will not accept that!” Nogla answered in a 'mom voice'.  
“ Mooooooommmmmmmm!! Pleassseeeeee!” Lui pleaded as you could hear him jump around like an impatient child.  
“Urg fineee. But with moderation, or you're grounded.”  
“YEAAHHHH~! Love you mom!”  
“Love you too honey”  
Delirious was dying of laugher “Stop… I can't breathe!”.

“Is it normal that I ship the mom and the son?” asked Tyler. “What???” 

After a few minutes of shits and giggles Jonathan stopped them. “Alright guys, go get your drinks now. Let's get drunk tonight ~!” After putting his headphones down, he got up, scratched his head and went to the kitchen to see if he had some whisky of some sort to make him change from the handsome man he was to a drunkard that can't even see straight. When he finally found what he wanted, he pleasingly sighed and walked back to his room with the bottle in his hands. It was so silent. So calm. 

Delirious liked it like that. He didn't have to feel as if he needed to talk to people. He was just in his own little world, enjoying life. Therefore, he felt quite alone when he was not with Vanoss and the guys. He also felt a bit left out as they all already met each other. He didn't really care that much about showing himself to people he knew, the fans where more of a problem though, crowds were not his thing, not at all.  
But he'd have to at some point, to be able to meet his friends. They organized something to go to E3 this year and they kept asking if he was going to come or not. He wanted to. And if he had enough courage he will. But for now, the only thing that he needed to do was get drunk with his derp crew.

“What did I miss” He asked as he put his headphones back on his head.  
“Lui choked as he tried to swallow his drink. We made him laugh, now it's all over his computer” explained Craig, giggling.  
“Fuck you guys!” Lui yelled.  
“No swearing in this house you little shit…! Wait what?” Nogla stopped, already confused at his own words without even taking a sip.  
“ What's taking you so long Tyler??” shouted Craig, away from his mic.

“What are you saying Mini?” asked Brock.  
“Oh, Tyler's staying at my house for a while. I though he told you guys.”  
“Really?”  
“Maybe you said it the other time we got drunk” Vanoss giggled.  
“Probably, yes” agreed Mini.  
“THE SHIP IS REAL AHHHH~!!!” yelped Lui with a fangirlish voice while wiggling his hands in GTA as the other copied him. Craig blushed and giggled at the same time while Tyler came back to his chairs confused at the sudden 'fangirling' he heard from the door frame. 

He put his headset back on and after a little explaining he interrupted the others, “Alright I'm ready to take shots! Let's do a racing map and drink each time we die!” He lended the bottle to Craig as they sit next to each other.  
“Let's start this crazy night boys~!”

 

One drink for Johnathan and Marcel, then for Lui, Nogla and Evan. Craig and Tyler started fighting for the bottle and then died. As they restarted you could hear Craig and Brook bicker. Tyler was silent. Too silent. And as expected Craig suddenly started yelling,  
“What are you doing Tyler? Don't touch my controller you fuck! NO STOP IT! FUCK YOU!”  
The others listen to the little slapping noises and movements.  
“I hate you Wildcat!”  
“No you love me <3~”  
“No I don't!” Everybody laughed. If it was a video, it would get millions of views!

One drink, two drinks…. Four drinks… One hour nearly past and everybody was already completely drunk. You could hear Tyler trying to slap Craig in real life and missing, Brook was stuttering while trying to concentrate on the road, Nogla was speaking nonsence, Lui was giggling for nothing, Marcel being really quiet and answering questions with “hum's” and “yeah's” … Everyone was falling apart.

“Well, I had fun with you dickbags, I'm- I’m gonna go do some loving to my wife, her name is bed.” stuttered Craig.  
“Oh can I come~~?? I'm so jeallous right now. Ick!” said Tyler as Miniladd laughed.  
“You're too fat!”  
“Oh come on!” The weird couple/duo left the rest of the group and were quickly followed by Marcel, Lui and Nogla -after he stopped trying to make the H2OVanoss and MiniCat real-. There were only Delirious and Vanoss now. 

“Hey man” Johnathan said after a minute of silent.  
“Hey.” Evan answered with a grin on his face.  
”So how is life?” He asked the 'masked gamer'.  
“Well, not much going on. Feeling a bit lonely in my apartment with my dog. That's all.”  
“Come to Canada, we have bears and actual moos! Haha, get it?'' They laughed for a moment that was quickly followed by a dead silent again. 

“Hey Vanoss.” Johnathan called.  
“Hum?”  
“'How are the guys? I mean… In real life.”  
Evan got silent and tried thinking about it. “I don't know… They're not really different. To know that you'd have to meet them.”  
“What about you? Are you different?” Delirious slightly giggled.  
“You'd have to meet me too~!” Vanoss joked.  
“Fine.”  
“What?”  
“I'll come barge into your house and stay there forever then meet the guys.” Even if he was making fun of his friend he really wished it was true.  
“OK! Deal. Come live with me. You have my adress already anyway! Your shitty apartment is not gonna make you meet anyone so...” 

Delirious could not believe what he just heard, well, neither did Vanoss. Being drunk can lead to strange conversations.

“Ready to see my beautiful face yet?” He laughed maniacally.  
“Ready to see my beautiful body?” Purred Vanoss in a sexy voice.  
“You haven't seen mine yet, I've got the nicest booty you could ever see!”.

After a few stutters and giggles they started to discuss about money, the apartment, his things and then it came to Delirious quitting his second job and some stuff about strip club. Wait what?

 

Headache was the first word that came to Delirious' mind as he woke up in his chair.  
He was a mess and didn't remember anything. The mysterious youtuber slowly opened his eyes but quickly shut them as the light made the pain worst. After several attempts to see, he finally looked around, trying to remember anything. The computer in front of him was still on. He started reading.

“Plane tickets…? Oh FUCK!” Everything came back in a flash, well nearly everything. Vanoss told him to come and live with him. Live with him. Why did Delirious accept? He was always alone in his apartment and didn't have any plan on leaving. It has been forever since he saw anybody important to him in real life. He actually wandered how the hell he managed to buy the right ticket while drunk.

He yawned while scratching his head, wandering if there was any advil in this house. Then he though, 'When am-I leaving?'. He looked at the ticket he bought and had manly tears form in his eyes as he saw the price. It was expensive. He needed to quit his other job and tell the owner of this shit hole, his apartment, that he won't see his face ever again. A big part of him actually wanted to go and leave this country. He was starting to feel home sick. Oh, he also needed to check stuff for his dog. 'Shit.' He forgot about that.

After finally finding the advils he called Evan.

 

While Jonathan was trying to get his shit back together, the young Asian man though that he would cool off with a cold shower, but as he turned the switch his phone rang.

“Hello?” he mumbled. He coughed and few times to make his voice go back to normal and repeated again. 

“Hi man” the familiar voice greeted.  
“Oh, hi Delirious, Sorry, I was gonna take a shower. I'm a mess” He yawned while turning the shower of.  
“Sooo… About last night…”  
“Well, you do what you want, you can come, it ain't a big deal. I feel a bit lonely anyway” He giggled. “It's not a problem. Except for my room. It's garbage right now” He heard Johnathan giggle too.  
His laughs and happy good going attitude would always bring a smile on his face. Delirious was a lot of fun.  
“Well, I don't want to be a guest so if you want me to live with you. Your house is also mine now then, so I have to pay stuff. Also I have a dog so I don't know what to do about that.”  
“Bring him, it's been a long time since I last had a pet.”  
“You sure? It's not as simple as it seems you know”.  
“We'll be fiiiine~” .They talked for a few minutes before Johnathan left, he had two days to pack and say goodbye to everything. But he knew something, he felt good.

While he was having troubles with his baggage, Vanoss -after taking a shower- decided to call Tyler.

“Hello?” muttered Tyler with a small voice. You can guess that the dumb duo were not the only one having a hangover.  
“Sup man?”  
“Oh, it's you Vanoss…”

“Who is it?” a voice in the background asked. 'Oh yeah, Craig was staying over that time' Evan though.  
“So why did you call?” questioned his friend.  
“Uhm… How do I say this? Well, yesterday Delirious and I got a bit-…. drunk and well…Basically he's coming to live with me. As my roommate.” Tyler didn't answer, but you could hear Craig yell a big “WHAT??” as his friend quietly told him the news. 

Tyler was suddenly curious “So you're gonna see his face?” Evan didn't think about it. It was actually a really big deal that Delirious was coming over. “Maybe we'll be able to make him come to E3, and to the party!” continued Wildcat all fired up.  
“What party?”  
“We told you. That thing from last year! We planned on renting a house on the beach for E3 don't you remember? It's where all of our money will go so you better help pay for it too. And if Delirious comes, he better do the same!” Evan had completely forgotten about that. But he got all excited even if it was only September.  
“I’ll ask him later. Thanks. Bye”.

 

Johnathan was finally done with the packing. It took him nearly all day but it was worth it. He had told his owner that he was leaving and now the only thing he needed to do was quit his job. Yes he had another job. It was more like a second hobby. He went to this funny little 'shop'. 

From the outside, it didn't look like anything. Just a grey door on a white wall with a sign on top. Therefore, the interiour was really colorfull with paintings everywhere and walls that went from green to purple.

After the little door bell rang his arrival at the shop, a girl with short red hair -actual red hair, not the normal hair color- and piercings all over came to greet him.

“Hi Sierra… I have bad news.” He cratched the nape of his neck nervously. He felt a bit guilty, not giving a second though about the people surrounding him -the few people-. Sierra was a really nice girl. Really pretty too. She had beautiful tattoos on her sleeves and on the back of her neck. 

“What's happening Johnathan?” she looked at him, concerned.  
“I'm moving to Canada.” Her eyes were filled with sadness that she tried to cover with a smile. She patted his shoulder.  
“Well that's good for you bud. You need a little change. So what happened?” 

After explaining to her -not in too much details though- she laughed and grinned at him.  
“That's good for you. Don't forget us though. The guys are not gonna be happy if you do. Give us some news and come hang around a bit sometimes!” She opened her arms and hugged him. 'Leaving a good friend is always painful,' Delirious though for the first time. 

After telling his other colleagues he went to his boss. His job was like a small family to him so everybody gave him good lucks and tips. It was nice sometime, affection.

The boss gave him a card that could help him in Canada for a future job. There was a little 'shop' like this up there. He will probably get hired in no time.

Now the only thing he needed to do was say goodbye to Luke. Luke was like a big brother to him so it was going to be hard to leave him. Now that he thought about it, even if he was far from his family, he had another family. He had Luke. He had Sierra and the others. He was not alone.

 

He started regretting his decision as he knocked at Luke's door.  
The first person he called after Evan's invitation was Luke and he knew he was affected by it even if he made it seem like he was fine. So when he opened the door Delirious jumped on him and hugged the hell out of him. 

“I'm sorry man. I'm so sorry” he repeated and repeated as Luke stroked his hair with a sad smile. 

“Don't worry about it. Just come hang out some times alright? We'll still play video games like we used to ok? You need some changes. Evan is doing you a big favor you know? Bring him with you next time, we'll see whoes the best duo!”  
Delirious giggled “You're like my mom.”  
“I am your mother” Cartoonz took a serious look before cracking up. They stayed for hours chatting in his hallway but when it was finally time to leave the regret filled Jon's eyes.

 

When everything was finally over and he stopped depressing over his friend, he just lays on his bed. Thinking. He took his phone out and decided to post the news to his fan. Maybe not that he was going to LIVE with Evan, but just to stay as a holiday, you know, best friends stuff. He got a lot of tweets and favorites, mostly about the H2OVanoss ship. He read some while talking to Vanoss about the flight. He felt refreshed talking to him.

It was going to be a good ''holiday''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello people~! Hope you liked that! Feel free to comment and give me tips! It's my first time writting a fanfiction in english (I'm French, in case you didn't know), my english is not that great and my vocabulary is very limited blablabla... so yeah, I find it really bad but hey! I'm gonna try and do better next time! So tips and comments are highly needed xD! Thanks again to my friend Stellardivine that helped correct my mistakes! I love youuuuuuuu~! I hope that my story is ok -ish- for you and that you're having fun reading it! Thanks! Leave a comment to tell me what you thought of it :3!
> 
> Big thanks to my lovely friend Stellardivine for helping me. It means so much to me. Thank you love <3!
> 
> Edit: I also want to thanks RaakxhyrShapeshifter for helping me with some howtoenglish XD!


	2. Delirious

Today Delirious had nothing to do and the news had already spread quite far through social medias. After waking up, taking a bowl of cherrios and dressing up, he started drawing a beautiful fanart -if you can call it that- of the crew.

It had Vanoss and him in the middle looking as badass as always, holding their animal masks, Vanoss with his usual jacket and sunglasses and Delirious with his blue one and his hockey mask. The rest of the group was next to them with their GTA character skins.

Behind them were detailed wings that had guns as feathers, from a 9 mm caliber to an RPG and a Bazooka.

Around them were random references to moments they had together (like a small green and yellow bus or a big HOODINI), their GMOD skins here and there and Cartoonz and his BattleBlock Theater characters were on both sides of the drawing.

There were also tiny hints of other youtubers he played with -like an Ohm sign or little characters in the background for exemple-. It was all combined with flames and Los Santos in the background.

It was a sick drawing. Now it only needed to be traced in black, in colors and with more details.

Yes, Jonathan was the artistic type.

After a few hours he got a call from Lui that asked him if he wanted to play with the guys. He obviously said yes and jumped to his computer before joining a skype call with Mini, Lui, Nogla, Wildcat and Vanoss.

"So what are we up to bitches?" annonced Jon with a big grin.

"We are playing 'guess Delirious' hotness skill' I'm totally betting on 10/10'' replied Lui with a grin.

They laughed before Nogla asked so quickly that Jonathan frowned, not sure of the question "Give us a quick description of yourself."

"oh come on! You're ruining the surprise!" whined Craig.

"Just a bit!" complained David.

"Hum well... First of I have cristal blue eyes." started Delirious, scraching his neck, thinking of what he could say.

""well that's already a win." sighs Tyler " I'm going for an 8 already damn it." he mumbled.

"I also have dark brown hair." countinued Delirious.

"Yeah a brunette!" yelled Lui in his squeaker voice.

" I'm just going to give you a last clue, appart from the style I look NOTHING like my gta character." Jon nodded as he said that.

"Are you like your Gmod character ?" giggled Mini at his own joke.

"Yup. That's so it" "10/10 would bang if he looked like that" laughed Nogla.

After everyone left -apart from Evan and Jonathan- the duo started discussing the flight but it was getting late for Delirious already. He spent all day with the crew -not that the fact that he woke up at 1 PM and the time his amazing drawing took him had to do with any of this- .

"So is everything ready?" asked Little Mommy Evan.

" Yup. I'll only need to change my adress now and I'm coming for you bitch. Oh and please, don't tell the guys how I look when you'll see me. I want it to be a surprise."

"Not even a tiny bit?" pleaded Vanoss with a quiet voice.

"Ok but just a tiny bit."

"Yeahhh~!" Vanoss clapped his hands happily like a child.

"Alright man, I have to go."

"See you in a few then. Good flight"

" Thanks" said the brunette as he closed Skype.

After they left each other, Jonathan stayed up in bed, looking at the ceiling. He wanted to do a little prank on Evan. He then thought about how amazing he was. Vanoss was his best friend -with Cartoonz-. Delirious could tell him anything and he would always care about him. A pretty stereotyped canadian some might say.

It was the first time his excitement forced him to stay up all night. Vanoss was special and he wanted to see him so badly already.

The next morning after taking his suitcase, calling a taxi and lending the key of the appartment to his owner he texted Evan.

Delirious: Hey boo, getting in the taxi, better get your fine ass up right now and buy loads of food man! Exited to see you bitch ~ <3!

They always texted each other dumb ''flirting'' or ''agressive'' texts. It was their way of communicating and it's been a long time since they missed a day to talk.

When Jonathan arrived at the airport he was feeling a bit anxious. He didn't really like airports and the constant feeling of being judged scared him. He felt insecure about his apperance for some reason.

Those feelings stopped after a while when one of the hostess stared at him with curious and flirty eyes as she kept bitting her lips and giggling as he greated her. That was one way to make him happy at least. Ah, women. She showed him his seat and he thanked her with a stuning smile as he sat down and plugged his headphones. The flight was going to be long so he better have some good music, his sketch book or a video to watch. He choose to start with the music and drawings.

 

Vanoss had prepared everything. He bought food -as well as dog food- like Delirious told him. A LOT of food. After he was done with the last inch of dust in the house, he suddenly got bored. The problem is that he did not want to talk to his friends and neither did he wanted to play. He wanted to see Delirious. To talk to him. He never felt so alone. Normally, if he had nothing to do he would be chatting about multiple things with his best friend, they would start by dirty jokes to insults and finish with weird memes and crazy cat pictures. He is not saying that the guys are not fun to hang around, he is saying that Jonathan is like his source of fun.

While waitting he got an idea and turned to his computer as he started playing one of Delirious' oldest videos like the Ninja Defuse and the Deliriously Trolled small serie. He could not believe that someone could be that funny without even saying a word or showing his face. Jon was the best in every way.

After 2 hours of drawing Jonathan was getting pissed at a teenager who was constantly peeking over his shoulder and at a kid in front that would not stop crying. He closed his sketch book, turned the volume up and took a nap. Well, tried because planes are too fucking incomfortable.

He started thinkink about his poor dog, probably terrified in the hold of the aircraft. Then dreams came in. Dreams about Evan for some reason. They quickly turned to nightmares as he saw the beautiful asian man laugh at his face, critisizing him.

Delirious never understood why he felt always so insecure about himself. He was getting a lot of compliments from girls and he was sure not bad looking but for some reason he felt like people would start mocking him and insult him. It has been a long time since he last had a nightmare, not like he usually slept a lot anyway.

Then, everything was finally over as the hostess that flirted with him came to wake him up when a voice asked all passengers to attach their seatbealts. He did what he was told and had troubles keeping in place when he texted Evan that he was landing in a few.

Delirious: Hey Boo I'm gonna land so get up as fast as you can!

Evanoss: I'm already here ;)!

Jonathan felt a heart warming feeling that he didn't understand fully. Feeling loved maybe? He felt happy that's for sure.

Suddenly the plane touched the ground and slowed down before completly stopping. Everybody started to get out as Delirious waited. When he finally could reach his bag he took something out of it and left the plane quickly.

 

Evan was feeling impacient. It has been at least two hours since he arrived and he could feel that his cheeks were as red as his jacket because of that. He felt embarrassed and lame. He was so exited to see his best friend that he got paranoid at his own house. 

Something in his head tilted, how was he gonna recognize him without even knowing how he looked? He started texting him.

Vanoss: Uhm, Delirious... How am I supposed to find you if I don't even know how you look?

Deliriously trolling: You'll see don't worry, it won't be a problem ;). I'm nearly done with everything I'll be with you in 10 minutes.

Vanoss: cool, I'm exited to see you :)

Deliriously trolling: Me too Boo ;p~<3!

Vanoss: god stop with that man xD!

Deliriously trolling: fineeee~

Yes, the nicknames are normal, about that, they change all the time. And they get worst and worst. They once had DickMan and PenisLord.

As he waited he started thinking again on how could his friend look, his features, his body and for some odd reason his cheeks felt hotter than before as he started thinking: 'does he have earings? Or tattoos? Wait, he doesn't like neddles... What about dimples?' As he got lost in his thoughts a hand patted his shoulder. And there he was. Delirious. With a hockey mask. Wait what?

Jonathan chuckled at Evan's stunned face and slowly took the mask off as he gave him a big -but insecure- smile. The Asian man didn't move and that made him worry even more. But everything took a different turn as he saw his cheeks flush red and a bright smile shine on his face as he quickly got up and gave him a bear hug, making his heart beat faster with joy.

 

'Oh God. Wait. What...?'

Evan was confused and it got worst as Jonathan removed his mask. Vanoss got lost in those sharp blue eyes.

He locked every details in his mind, he inspected all of his features, his large shoulders for a thin body, his jawline, his quite high cheekbones and dimples, his thin but redish lips and his enchanting eyes. The rest of his face was in facinating proportions.

After that a big smile creeped on Evan's face as he jumped towards him to give him a tight hug. It was him, Delirious was there. He was hugging his best friend and oh god did he smell good. He let go and looked at him in the eyes.

"Hi" 

"Watsup'? That was quite a reaction you got there you scared the hell out of me you bitch." sighed Jon, less stressed out.

"It's your fault with your stupid mask. But anyway I've got a lot of questions to ask you." answered the hockey player, still admiring his friend's eyes.

"Hum, first of I've got a weeping dog to take care of and baggage. And I want fooooooddddd~!" Delirious winned like a two year old.

"Haha well let's go then, I'm quite hungry myself".

After hours of getting everything in the car and his dog shitting himself they finally got home, exausted. Evan walked to the entrance and opened the door for his guest as he took one of the suitcase out with the dog sniffing around everywhere. He showed him his house and his room, directly in front of Evan's in case he had any problem. The dog even had a little spot for himself.

The kitchen and the living room were connected and the living room was in front of a glass wall leading to the yard.

"Holy shit you have a trampoline??" Yelled Jonathan. "Man Evan I love you!" he said as he run to it, leaving everything behind.

"Are you a kid or something?" Evan chuckled

" And you are a grandpa, come on!"

Vanoss new that Delirious was a hell lot of fun but he didn't imagine him being so .... Delirious. Even in real life. And he loved that.

After a while on the trampoline with little Jon showing his best friend some of the tricks he could do and Evan telling him about the tricks he could do on ice skates, they ate the pizza Evan ordered before going to the airport and fighted for the couch. The winner would be able to choose a movie for tonight and a game to play for now. The brunette laughed like usual as he won the battle.

Without even saying anything, only grinning,they sprinted to their room to install their stuff. It took Jonathan a while to install everything in his room but when he was done they started playing, inviting the guys in. The same usual group, without Basically this time thought.

"What's up guys~!" Yelled Delirious happily

"Nothing much, what about you, haven't heard of you in two days! And you sure do talk a lot normally. I have a collection of your stalking texts." responded Nogla ready to show some 'secret files' of his.

"Well, nothing much either, it's not like I'm in Canada with my bitch or anything." Del giggled.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that..."

"VANOSS!" Tyler yelled surprising the latter.

"Y-yes??"

"So?" Wildcat said with a calmer voice this time.

"So what?" answered the confused gamer. Everybody started singing 'So what' from Pink before Tyler stopped them.

"Delirious' hotness skill."

" Is he hot?" asked Mini.

"Oh shut up MiniCAT." Jonathan giggled

"WHAT??" answered the -ship- duo.

"He has dimples." cut Evan, confidence in his voice.

"REALLY????" everyone screamed.

You could hear the masked gamer's dog bark.

"You're so loud! Even my dog heard you! Anyway, yeah I have dimples, what does this have to do with anything?" asked the confused young man.

"Dude, it means EVERYTHING." said Miniladd in a basic white girl voice on the last word.

"Yeah! A guy with dimples means fucking hot." continued Wildcat.

''How are you guys not gay?'' laughed Delirious.

"Tyler's only gay for Mini." said Lui .

"Too many ships! What should I do?!" cried Nogla dramatically.

" Don't worry Daithi, I'm gonna go for MiniCat, you go for H2OVanoss. You made this ship happen." answered Lui as dramatically as his roommate.

" It is not happening-" started Evan.

"IT WILL!" screamed the two shippers.

" I personally ship the incest right here." whispered Jonathan.

''Incest?'' questionned Vanoss.

"The mom and the son, LuiDeNogla. Dah!" the American snapped his finger sassily.

"Please tell me someone's recording this." said Craig while Tyler was laughing incontrolably in the background.

"I am~!" squeeked Lui.

"Same! This GTA episode is going to be called the roommates orgy." added Evan making everyone laugh even more.

Man that was a great day.

After leaving the guys Evan started edditing his video and he was enjoying it so much that it took him less time than normally.

He posted it and went to see what his friend was doing, When he opened the door he saw him sleeping in his chair, his head in his arms on the desk. Vanoss smiled and looked at him.

His hair were only hidding a small portion of his face. He looked so peacefull that Evan could not stop comparing him to an angel. If you added his personnality he would be a devil with an angel's mask.

He came closer and gentely woke him up to lead him to his bed where he fell asleep again. He let out soft snorzes that made Evan giggle as he quietly left the room.

'Well, movie night will be tomorrow then.'

 

The next morning the young asian man got woken up by the barking dog. As he got up, the dog bargged into the room and jumped on him while swinging his tail happily and hungrily. He was like his master.

After feeding him, Evan decided that he would make mapple sirup pancakes for his guest.

As he was nearly done he heard a familiar voice yell,

"I smell pancakes!!"

Evan giggled but as he was gonna say something Delirious opened the door, Vanoss was astonished.

His guest was shirtless and on his arms were inked masterpeaces. He -nearly- had a full sleeve on his right arm that went up the base of his neck and his torso and on the other one were a few different tattoos.

Jonathan was a masterpeace in himself, slim body, pale porceline like skin. perfect face as he smiled and wonderful tattoos. If he had been more muscular he could have been a manequin -in Evan's point of view-. Evan couldn't stop the blush from spreading on his face as he devored his friend's body with his eyes, from his mysterious face to his V shape and bellow. Delirious was so damn attractive.

Why was he thinking like this? It didn't make sense. He could understand that his friend was a beautiful man but come on! This is not a normal reaction.

"EVAN!!" He came back to reality when his best friend yelled his name.

"I'm sorry. I was facinated by your... tattoos. I thought you hated needles?" Evan blushed, embarrassed by his thoughts.

"I do, on me at least, so you can imagine how scary that was for me each time. But I really love tattoos so...." H2O laughed maniacly again while he turned his arms to look at his art.

.

The Canadian approched him, trying to find every details, every stories those tattoos were telling. You could see some references like his mask, some words and an owl.

Evan didn't even realize that he started touching every tattoo. As he followed the stem of a rose his hand got slapped at the end when it started going up his neck.

"Sorry, reflexes." apologized the brunette.

"It's ok, I should have asked before touching you..... Wow. That sounded so wrong!" Vanoss laughed awkwardly.

"Yup, it did." followed Delirious.

That day, after a oddly silent breakfast, they went to the game store. Delirious wore a bennie with a pair of jeans and a black Vanossgaming shirt that made the creator grin as he, himself wore an H2ODelirious shirt with black jeans.

The young artist pulled his friend in the store like an impacient kid with awesome toys. The Asian man smiled calmly at his childish behavior and started showing him new games he heard about.

As Delirious was looking at games Vanoss curiously eyed his tattoos.

"Hey, Delirious. Why do you only have sleeves tattoos?" Evan casually asked.

"Who told you I didn't have one on my dick or on my butt?" joked the other gamer.

"Hum, because a dick is a dick and a butt is a butt. Oh, and do I have to remind you that you are scared of needles?" answered Evan sassily.

"Yeah... I tried having tattoos at different places but I got too scared and the arms ones where the less painfull ones. I think they suit me the best. I thought about having a back tattoo thought."

"Wait, how did you 'try' tattoos?" asked the other gamer, confused as his friend was still looking at the games as he answered smartly,

" If you don't put ink there won't be anything. Well, you could get a scar but if you only try a little you won't even be able to see it. You still feel the pain of getting needles through your flesh thought. I've got a few tiny scars here and there and I can't even see them."

"I see... How where you able to try that?" Question Evan.

Jonathan paused and smiled.

" Hum... Let's say that the tattoo artists know me quite well now... I was around them a lot as you can see." He giggled.

"I should get one one day..." said Evan intrigued.

" I'll make you a design then if you want."

"You're good at drawing?"

''I guess... I'll show you when we get back." Vanoss was quite surprised as they continued talking about tattoos on how much knowledge his friend had on the subject.

After buying some games -because Delirious couldn't resist- they got home and run for the couch.

"Bitch this couch is mine!" screamed Jonathan as he started 'fighting' for the sofa, they ended both rolling on the floor.

"We'll see that~." As he finished his sentence, Evan rolled over and blocked the older one under him as he started tickling him.

"VANOSS! NO! P-PLEASE STOP! HHAHAHAH!" The latter laughed like crazy while trying to remove his friend from him.

"Who's the bitch now?" jocked Vanoss with an evil grin on his face.

'' Fuck you!'' Jon tried to make them roll over but only managed to roll himself on the stomach.

"Perfect~!" The Canadian purred as he started tickling his neck.

Suddenly, Jonathan got up with a yelp, making Vanoss fall on his back."DON'T TOUCH ME" He yelled.

He put his hands on his neck and as he got up, everything got silent.

"I-I'm sorry-" murmured the black haired youtuber.

"It-It's ok. My bad, I over reacted for some reason. I just... Really don't like people touching my neck Don't worry about it, i'm just overly sensitive, I should be the one sorry for scaring you." sighed the cristal eyes boy as he lended his hand to Vanoss.

"Thanks."

Silence again.

"Well, let's play then!" he grinned.

It's funny how even after a moment of awkwardness, he still managed to make everything better by simply grinning or laughing. Delirious was seriously amazing.

During the game, the Asian man started asking about his life, his friends and everything outside of the youtube world. Del told him about Sierra and his other coworkers. Apart from them, and from Cartoonz, he didn't have friends in real life. He didn't go out a lot anyway.

Vanoss started getting lost in his thoughts and frowned. He doesn't really know anything about Delirious' life. He doesn't know his hobbies outside from video games, he doesn't know what type of person he would like to hang around with in real life or even his type of girl. He did learn some things today: drawing was one of his hobbies and he had tattoos. He needed to learn more about that guy.

Now that he thinks about it...

Whoes actually Delirious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have another chapter, hope you liked it! Sorry, I write them at midnight each time and I shouldn't do that. And I'm sorry for the quality of my writting right now but I'm not completly in the mood for those kind of things but don't worry about it, I'll be ok, and I'll be back with more H2OVANOSS 8DD~!
> 
> Edit: I just finished editing it at 2AM not a good idea. If you see any mistake or have some tips you could give me feel free to tell me ^^! And don't forget to leave a comment <3! Bye for now.


	3. A Job?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Sorry for the long wait. As I said in my previous update, I had some important family stuff to deal with and didn't really want to write (except depressing stuff and that was not a good idea at the time with my state). I then got busy and lazy and out of ideas for this part (that was written 4 months ago but never finished xD). But hey, I'm back and I'm feeling a little better thanks to my friends and family :)! A quick comment, I just realized most fanfics about youtubers start with airplanes and pizza xD! (I was rereading Twelve Month of Fall which is my favorite fanfiction EVER) Oh, and we had the same ''Delirious shirtless with tattoos scene'' I HAD TO! I NEEDED YOU TO KNOW THAT HE SLEPT SHIRTLESS THIS IS IMPORTANT OK??!! XDD! Anyways, have fun reading this... weird thing XDD!

After a few hours of gameplay, the masked gamer was starting to feel hungry. He got up, put his controller down and went directly to the fridge while whining “I want fooodddd~”.

As they paused the game, Vanoss decided to take a peak at his phone to see how his “Roommate orgy” video went.

“WOW” He suddenly yelled as he saw his views. It had increased massively and was by far his most popular video. “Delirious, look at that!” He got closer to his friend and showed him his phone.

“That's awesome!” The brunette laughed happily. “We should make more videos like that!”  
“I know right?!” The young men were both so exited that they didn't quite understand why the video was so popular. It finally came to Jonathan's mind after a dead silence. He awkwardly spoke,  
“Hum...Do you realize that it means that we need more H2OVanoss?”  
“Oh” The duo started giggling.  
“THE SHIP IS REAL~” yelled the Canasian, trying to copy Lui but failing.  
“HAAAA!!” mimicked the American. 

They laughed for a few minutes before Jonathan got back to what he was doing and started cooking while his friend was texting “you love them fanfics don't you?” he quickly got an answer from Tyler and Mini “#RoommateOrgy” “#IshipIt”. He was going to reply but the nice smell of an home-cooked meal tickled his nostrils. He smirked, got up and sneaked up behind Delirious, suddenly rapping his arms around him while putting his head on his shoulder making his friend jump.

“What are you cooking honey?” he purred in a weird -and also too low- voice making his 'lover' giggle.  
“'I'm cooking an American breakfast hon, go call the children, it'll be ready in a minute.” answered the latter with a squeaky girly voice before coughing. Even that was too high pitched for him.

They fell on the ground laughing and coughing.

“This is not good, I'm getting dumber and dumber as I stay near you” provoked Evan.  
“Fuck you!” coughed the tattooed man, still trying to recover.  
“Anyway, I'm hungry so hurry up and finish cooking”  
“I'm not your slave bitch”  
“Really? I thought so.”   
“Shut up” barked the American.

After a few minutes, an American breakfast was ready and served. The dog was sitting near the Canadian's chair and looked at the delicious plate longingly -but so did Vanoss-.

“Don't try to understand why I made breakfast in the middle of the day. I just wanted some bacon.” explained the young man as he went to the white cupboard where the dog food was hidden.  
“I've stopped trying to understand you a long time ago, man” said the Asian with his mouth full.  
“Hey shut up! And wait for me at least before eating!”  
“Nope!” He took another bite “Damn, you're good at cooking! You're good at everything. You're like the perfect wife” teased Evan.  
“Fuck you”  
“It's the second time you say it, I'm not gonna fuck myself you know” purred the black haired idiot.

Delirious facepalmed but before that, Evan swore that he saw him lightly blush.  
Why was he imagining things like that all the time? He needed to control himself.  
After a little more bickering, the two dumbasses started talking about themselves until it came to a special conversation about Siera, Jonathan's co-worker.

“So... Is she your girlfriend?” asked Evan, sounding a little too harsh for his liking.  
“Oh no. Not at all. You see, I'm not really... interested in her. She's more like a second sister or something” casually answered the masked gamer not noticing his friend's odd behavior.  
“Oh ok.'' Somehow Evan felt relieved. ''Also, I didn't ask you, what was your job with her?”  
“We're porn stars” responded Delirious as he started laughing incontrollably “It's a secret. I actually need to find an other job now. My boss told me there was a place where I could go here, I'll go check it out. Maybe I'll make you come with me.”  
“You better bitch”  
“Shut the fuck up I'm the one choosing here”  
Bickering again. It seemed like it was all they could do. Small and vulgar bickering. Actually, they both thought of it more as a “I hate you” “I love you too” type of friendship. They were happy with it.  
Sweet and loving fights.

 

After being done they both went to Evan's room, well, Delirious simply took his sketch book and art supplies and violated the Asian's personal space again. The latter was editing a video while his friend was quietly sat on the bed, finishing his Banana Bus Crew design.  
When the Canadian finished with the video, he crawled on the mattress near Jonathan.  
His eyes grew wide with astonishment:

“You're not good at drawing, you're a pro! What the fuck?!”  
“If you say so.” the American giggled.  
“I NEED to see more of that. What do you intend to do with that drawing? You could make an awesome poster or something”  
“Yeah maybe. It might be my next tattoo.”  
“Really?! That'd be awesome dude!” Evan laughed of excitement.

 

And that's how the whole week went on.   
Morning routines of Delirious cooking breakfast half naked and Vanoss sneaking behind him to scare him or to simply mimic a gay couple, then video games with the crew or some alone time. Jonathan went to bed late while Evan went early so their schedules were messed up and most of the time the Asian man had to wait for his friend to wake up to eat. It was a small routine. Every now and then the Canadian would eye his best friend's tattoos -and body- and would ask him the meaning of some of them but would get a blurry answer such as ''I'll tell you later'' but he never did.

Until one night.

 

As always, Evan headed to bed first. After watching an horror movie he felt sleepy and mindlessly went to his room to flop on the bed before falling asleep. However, Jonathan did not agree with that.  
After not being able to sleep because it was to early for him, the masked gamer felt bored. For some reason he did not wanted to record nor play games. He didn't want to do anything and that bothered him. Then, an idea popped in his head as he rushed to his friend's door, barging in and roughly landing on top of him. Vanoss, unpleased with the sudden weight on his back, woke up and turned his head angrily towards his friend's.

“Delirious what the fuck?” he mumbled, still half asleep.  
“I'm bored.” The other answered, pouting. “Wanna do stuff?”  
“Like what?” questioned the host, squirming to get the disturbance of of him.  
“I don't know. Anything really. I just don't know what to do and I can't sleep.”  
'I would be sleeping if you didn't come into my room' thought his friend.  
“So?”   
“Hum...” Evan was thinking. What could they do that wouldn't be tired-some? They could talk. But talk about what? The latter suddenly got an idea. “Let's talk about your tattoos then. Tell me what some of them mean.”  
“Really? Why?”  
“Because you bothered me and now you have to pay the price.”  
“Urg fine. Which ones do you want to talk about then?”

And so a new habit was born.  
From that day, every Friday, one of them would come into the other's room and talk about Jonathan's tattoos. He would explain deep stories about them, sad ones about a lost family members or joyful ones that would always remind Delirious of the memories behind them, from important to funny. He had tones to talk about. Sometimes, after a long story the Canasian would fall asleep and Delirious would quietly leave. If it was in his room he went to his friend's and slept there. For some reason he had this weird feeling of liking being into someone else's room. He also loved seeing Evan wake up confused for not being where he should be and call him. But they grew to know each other better and from times to times the chocolate eyes gamer would tell him some funny or embarrassing stories that happened in his life and they would relate more and more.  
It was their little ''gamers Friday night'' for themselves. They also did that for Jon's drawings, paintings and else. Vanoss was really intrigued in the subject for some reason.

One night, as they laid stomach first on Evan's bed discussing about video games characters with tattoos, Jonathan suddenly stopped kicking his feet in the air and said:

“Hey Vanoss. Tomorrow I'm gonna get to my new job. Wanna come?”  
''Finally! It's been days! I've been longing to know what it is!” sighed the dark haired young man.  
“ It's not that interesting come on''  
“Yes it is! You're always so mysterious and stuff” he giggled.

Delirious got up to his feet and shouted “ I'm Delirious! And I'm Serious! And mysterious!” over and over again while laughing like a maniac.

“You're really a kid” Vanoss was having a really good time. This weeks had been amazing and he was getting more and more used to Delirious' presence.   
This night, Jonathan was the one falling asleep on his friend's bed. Evan quietly put his headphones on and listened to music while scrolling through tumblr. It took him a few minutes to realize that he had been playing with his best friend's hair. He didn't stop thought. He couldn't. He felt this weird comforting sensation by doing so. 

The next morning, the Canadian was the first one to wake up. He fell asleep with his headphones on and music playing. Oh well. He opened his eyes when he felt something soft between his fingers. He silently sat on his bed only to realize that the American had been sleeping next to him and that he fell asleep stroking his hair. Both young men slept on their stomach at the opposite side of the bed.  
Evan snickered, lightly shuffled Jon's messy floof and got up to make breakfast.  
Today was an important day. Jonathan was getting a job. It also meant that he was going to be alone more often and he did not like that. How come the tattooed man could manage having a job AND youtube to care about? This was really weird. Why didn't he tell Vanoss about it sooner? 

As usual, when he was done preparing breakfast he heard a familiar voice yell “I smell food!”, making him giggle.

“ Don't eat too much, I don't want you to puke on your new boss' shoes” scoffed the Asian, not even turning to see his friend sneak behind him, trying to steal any food he could lay his hand on.  
“Delirious stop. Go sit and wait” Evan ordered as he lightly slapped the wandering hand making his friend whine and follow his command.  
“So today is the big day, uh?” mumbled Vanoss, his mouth full.  
“Yup! Excited to know my secret yet?”  
“Definitely! Delirious the mysterious my ass! Not today!”

Jonathan laughed loudly and sat down at the table as he was told to do so. He, however, finished eating rather quickly. He said that he needed to prepare a bag with some things to show to his potential new boss. His friend followed and hopped in the shower really quick. After all was done, they drove to the mystery place. Vanoss shouldn't have felt surprised when he saw the signboard where was written”Tattoo shop”.

“So what you've been hiding from me is your work as a tattoo artist?” Vanoss questioned as they both entered the shop.  
“Kind of yeah” Delirious smirked. “It's more complicated than that”

As Jonathan was going to explain, a tall man came over. He was bald, had stretched ears, a septum piercing and many tattoos showing from his collar shirt.

“Hello there, how can I help you?” he questioned politely with a stereotypical kind Canadian smile.

“Oh uh, yeah. I came here from Mr.Amson, from the North Carolina tattoo shop”  
“Oh! You must be Jonathan! Hello, I'm Shaun” He shook his hand with a big bright grin on his face. “I heard from that old guy that you're really talented and creative”  
“Really? He said that? He never said that to me” Jon mumbled “Anyway, I brought some of my stuff if you want to look through it”  
“Sure! Let's go to the office”

The man was going to turn around until he heard a cough from Evan, who got completely ignored.

“Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there! So sorry!” The tattoo artist panicked  
“It's alright, I'm just here because Jonathan wouldn't tell me what was his job. I'm Evan”  
“Pleased to meet you” They formally shook hands.“ It doesn't look like there is any clients, would you like to come join us too?”  
“...Sure why not” Evan hesitated before quietly following the two men to a small room illuminated by vivid colored walls and paintings.

There were many different designs that represented people, animals, nature or simply didn't look like anything at all. A small wooden table with four chairs was awkwardly placed in the middle. The stranger told them to sit in front of him. 

“So” Started Shaun “Let me see what you got” 

The American laid the huge black portfolio he had carried with him, making the Canasian feel stupid for not realizing what was in it and why he brought it. Delirious slowly opened it, letting the man look through. It was full of drawings, sketches, paintings and photos of actual tattoos. Evan was astonished by all the work and time that was certainly put into this. Shaun seemed quite satisfied with what he was observing and leaned on the table.

Evan sat there, not understanding a thing of what was happening. He watched the two men as Delirious showed the other some papers and explained his idea which was nearly not getting payed, coming to tattoo someone only if they needed him while most of the time he would simply be the one designing some tattoos and making the shop full of colors. Shaun oddly accepted the compromise without a problem. He didn't really need a new tattooist but having him for nearly nothing was not a bad idea. Well, he made sure that Jon was skilled, that he was a professional, with some papers and a discussion that Vanoss barely followed. When they were done H2O got up which woke the Asian from his trance. They said goodbye and walked to the car as the brunette hummed happily.

Vanoss needed some explanations. The tattooists conversation was way to fast and confusing for him.

“Tattoos, drawing and stuff like that are more a passion than a work for me. I like giving ideas and tattooing so even if I'm a professional, I don't really want to spend my time in the shop. If they ask for a design I'll draw it and if they need me to tattoo someone I'll gladly take the offer. Nothing more. I'm simply a guy that likes to draw. I don't need that money. Youtube is my job. So my boss told me this place was similar to my old place, it's not like many tattoo shop allowed someone to never come to work or took 'volunteers' so” Delirious laughed “Yeah, it's rather complicated”.  
“No shit”

The drive home was silent but it did not bother the two youtubers at all. Evan was thinking. Delirious came out as a whole new person when they met in real life but at the same time he kept his usual familiar personality that would make anyone smile in a second. Jonathan was really amazing.

When they arrived back home, Vanoss thought it would be a good idea to tell his friend about his plan with the Banana Bus Crew for E3.

“ Hey Del” started the Canadian, a little unsure if he had a chance or not to convince the man into going with him.  
“Hum?” answered the other, busy sitting on the floor, petting his dog and making baby noises at him.  
“I planned on staying in Los Angeles in June for E3 with the guys. We'd rent a house on the beach and stay for a bit there.”  
“Oh that's cool” responded nonchalantly Jon, certainly not understanding where the conversation was leading.  
“And we wondered... if you wanted to come with us.” quietly sighed the other.

Delirous suddenly stopped what he was doing, got up and faced Vanoss with wide eyes.

“W-what?”  
“I know you don't like to show your face and all but it'll be just us and I think it'd be good for you to see them a bit. As for E3 well, you could go as a fan or just someone random in the crowd and we could go hang out and eat together when nobody would be around and-”  
“No thank you Evan” Jonathan quickly put an end to his mumbling.   
“But Jon-”  
“I-I don't know if I'm ready to face the guys...” he started.  
“Why” asked Evan, surprised by his answer.  
“ I... I'm not confident enough. What if they judge me and-?”  
“Why would they judge you, they're your friends.” reassured the Canadian, seeing that his friend started to panic. “and come on, what is there not to like? Your tattoos? Your face? Because I can tell you, there's nothing to worry about, you're really hot.”

Vanoss put his hand on his mouth right after he talked. Why did he blurt that out of nowhere? He looked up at Jon who was blushing a light pink while scratching his nape awkwardly. 'good. Now you embarrassed him' thought the Asian, sighing.

“Th-thanks. I guess...” mumbled Delirious. “You know what? I'll consider it. I promise.”  
Evan smiled brightly “great!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm gonna stop now. Sorry for the VERY VERY long wait but bad stuff happened and I got busy and I'm still not out of it and don't know if I'll ever be but hey! That shouldn't stop me from writing! Sorry this chapter is kind of bad and with so little content xD! I was out of ideas for this part. I have a lot of ideas for after but this just seems like a filler. So I'm sorry, I'll try my best to make the other one better. I also think that I'm loosing my English ^^” and I don't really like this since everything I do, like or WANT to do is in English. Oh well, I can't do anything about that so I'm just going to try and not lose it. But I don't know if I will be able to do so. I have 3 years, stuck here, how am I going to even practice at all? I don't know. Anyways, those I my problems, if you liked this, leave a comment or a fav and thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit: I can't believe I called the tattooist Charlie, like in TMOF OMG. I didn't even remember him! I need to change this story it is way to similar to TMOF and I DO NOT want that. I'm so sorry to the writter I will change some things, god i'm so dumb.


	4. Care for a Swim?

Something was wrong. This was not normal.   
Evan paced through his bedroom with his hand in his hair in exasperation.

After a month of living with Delirious, Vanoss realized something was weird, something was really weird. 

He didn't see it at first, it always stuck at the back of his thoughts but he never really payed much attention to it.   
It started of as an embarrassment, but now it evolved to a whole new level that he was not sure he was ready to step into.

After seeing his friend half naked the morning after his arrival, he got a little confused. For some reason, he could not stop looking at Jon's body. The nice muscles and amazing v line he accidentally showed every morning was not helping his case. He didn't know how to react to this new "discovery". He first thought that he simply had a thing for people with tattoos but he quickly understood that he was not always paying attention to the tattoos. Sometimes it was his back muscles, his slim finger sometimes his... ass... Vanoss felt pretty confused and weirded out when he caught himself checking Delirious out.   
His thoughts then transfered to his actions and he started unconsciously avoiding eye or physical contact with his best friend. 

Therefore the latter realized his best friend's suspicious attitude.

"Evan? Could you come here for a second please?" Jon called from his room.  
Vanoss sighed and slowly got up from the couch he was currently on. He opened his friend's door and saw him lazily slouched on his chair, spinning slightly.

"What's up?" Vanoss questioned pointlessly, already knowing the answer.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Suddenly Delirious' shark blue eyes turned into those of worry "You've been avoiding me lately"  
"What? No! Of course no! It's just.... I don't know... I've been feeling kind of weird" Evan scratched his nape and bit his lip, avoiding his friend's judgy expression.  
" I know that's not all there is am I right?" Jon sighed " Whatever I did I'm sorry."  
" No no no you idiot! It's not you" 

The Canadian was getting frustrated. He could not tell his friend that the problem was because he couldn't stop starring at him.  
"I'm just tired. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I needed to think. But my head didn't allow me for some reason."

Jonathan wasn't convinced, but he dropped the subject anyways, knowing his best friend was not going to tell him more.

After the talk, everything went back to it was before. Evan was trying his best to act like usual but every time their shoulders brushed goosebumps were appearing on his skin and his heart raced. It seemed like Jonathan was getting more touchy as some kind of payback .

The next day, the blue eyed man ran into his friend's room and facepalmed on his bed while he was recording. Vanoss giggled and slightly turned around at the little "humph" Jon emitted as he landed face first in the cushions.

"Sorry, that was Delirious on my bed" 

He heard the maniac laughter start as he finished his sentence and realized what he had just said 

"He came running to my room and landed on the bed.. Is what I meant" he blushed and snickered "oh god that sounded so wrong!"

"It did!" Jon squeaked. 

With a little grunt that Vanoss tried to keep out of his mind, the American got up and put his arms on his friends shoulders, leaning on him. 

"So, what're playing, hot stuff?" 

Delirious tried to whisper in a seductive tone but failed miserably because of a bad timed voice crack. Still, it sent shivers down Vanoss' spine. 

"Shut up, you're the hot one here H2O" He let slip. He would not keep that in the video. 

Somehow, admitting it not only to Delirious but also to himself, made him sigh of relief. Delirious was hot. Jonathan, his best friend, was hot. Yeah, that didn't sound too bad.

A playful punch bring him back to reality. As he heard soft giggles and a small "shut up" from his friend as he got up and left the room. 

"Come eat when you're done finding better pick up lines" he yelled from the kitchen.   
"Okay" he shouted back.

A few minutes later when Vanoss was done recording he sighed, got up and walked to the kitchen. He paused in the hall for a second then smirked and sat in front of Delirious. As they ate in a confortable silence Evan waited for Delirious to pick up his glass of water when he said:

"Hey jonathan!"  
"Uhm?" The other responded, filling his mouth with the refreshing liquid.  
"Arn't you H2O? Cause I'm thirsty"

Delirious spilled water everywhere as he laughed maniacally, tapping his fist on the counter. 

"Oh my god that was amazing" He coughed from choking on water.  
"Hehe I know, I got more don't worry" Evan gigled.  
"Now I've got to clean this all up. God damn it Evan!" He got up and searched for a box of tissues.

Vanoss caugh himself staring again and cursed under his breath.  
This is going to be a big problem.

Out of nowhere, he had this sudden urge to ask Del:

"Hey Delirious" he called, "How about we go for a swim in the yard?"  
"What do you mean?" responded the confused American "You have a swimming pool?"  
"Yeah! What, you've been here for nearly a month and you never noticed? Are you kidding me? It's on the left near the trampoline under a tarp cover !"  
"I...Don't go out often" Jon defended himself.  
"God damn it Delirious"  
Evan got up and hopped up the stairs, yelling at Jon to go get a swimsuit or he'll have to swim in his underwear or naked.

Delirious quickly followed and searched for a swimsuit. He must have one somewhere. Unfortunately he couldn't find any and decided he'd wear some black boxer briefs instead.  
When he was finally changed he came back to the kitchen. 

He could hear shuffling outside.

"Need some help Vanoss?" Asked the brunette as he opened the door and saw his friend struggling with the pool tarp cover. "How did I not see this?" Said Delirious, incredulous.  
"You're blind, old man" snickered the hockey player  
"Hey! I'm like 4 years older than you shut up!" He scolded Evan, slapping the top of his head as he started helping the latter.

A few minutes of checking the temperature, how clean the pool was, and other possible issues later, Vanoss finally noticed Delirious's lack of swimsuit. He blushed as he inspected his body for the fourth time of the day. It was going to drive him crazy.  
"Don't have a swimsuit? I can lend you one if you want" he asked, secretly hopping for a negative answer.

"Nah I'm fine, this will do for today." He responded smiling. "i'll need to buy a new one later though.."

Evan nodded, got up and looked proudly at the pool.

"There, this should do-"

The Canasian didn't have the time to finish his sentence as he was tackled into the water by the sneaky American.

The cold water running on their skin resisted to the weight of the two young adults as they swam to the surface, took a deep breath and started laughing in unison. 

The blue eyed boy pushed his hair back in a quiff as he sighed contently.   
Evan was fascinated by his mesmerizing facial expression his face could accomplish. His heart was pulsating at a very quick pace in his chest. He could not stop himself from absorbing every possible detail of Jonathan's face.  
He could not stop himself from imagining what type of expression he could get out of him.

"Cooldd! Hey Evan"

The latter went back to reality when he heard his name but he couldn't stop the blush that was spreading on his cheeks.

"Yeah?"  
"Stop starring at me you creep" he sneakered.  
"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't-" 

Delirious grinned at the clear embarrassment he was putting his friend through.

"It's fine. It's pretty funny."  
"Sorry..." Evan scrapped at his neck.  
"Don't worry about it man. Anyways, I was saying that I was wondering if you wouldn't prefer inviting the guys over here instead of trying to drag me to E3 you know?"  
"I mean, yeah that'd be awesome but..." He paused and sighed "I won't be able to make you come to E3, won't I?"

Jon exhaled and ran his hand in his soft chocolate hair.

"I don't think i'm ready for something that big... I'm doing you a big favor by asking you to invite the guys over, seriously." He snickered lightly.  
"Yeah you're right" 

They stayed in the pool for a few hours and Jonathan was driving Evan crazy. He would do this thing where every time they laughed he would run his hand in Vanoss' hair and shuffle them as he bit his own lips. His smile kept getting wider and his dimple was way more prominent than usual. His lips and temples were redder and drops of water kept falling on his cheekbones and down his chin.   
And Evan kept starring. Even when Jon was making fun of him about it.   
He had troubles controlling himself. His hand always ended up discretely stroking his friend's underwater. His skin was so smooth goosebumps were crawling on the Canadian's arms and he was lucky that Delirious was not out of the water because his underwear was sticking to every inch of his skin. 

Once again, Delirious caught him staring. But this time, it was hard to control himself. His pupils were blown wide and his mind was going blank.

"Dude, you have a problem seriously"

His smile was so wide. Vanoss could not stop himself from lightly stroking his face, using a disrupting hair to do so.

"It's just still so... Unbelievable to be able to have you in front of me"

He didn't notice that he started leaning in when he started talking. Delirious' smile disappeared and his eyes portrayed pure confusion. They were inches from each other when Delirious called him,

"Hum... Evan?"

Vanoss snapped out of this trance and backed off.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry that wasn't-" he panicked.  
"I.. No it's fine. "

Silence.

"I'm just gonna check on the dog really quick."

He turned away, got out of the pool, took a towel and left as quick as he came.

Vanoss bumped his head lightly against the pool's side.

He fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took forever to write for some reason o.o. I'm so sorry this chapter is REALLY BAD. I got stuck and didn't know what to write there ._. .... But now it's fine don't worry about it XP. Everything's good. Sorry for the long wait xD. I had exams at first then procrastination then having to prepare my cosplay for a convention. And then I was simply procrastinating because I was stuck xD. I hope this doesn't take too long to upload cause I'm not at home and internet is really shitty here so XP...  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this small chapter, tell me what you think about it ^^! Thank you very much for your attention xp!


	5. Forgiveness and Panic Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of a panic attack

Awkward was the first word that came to mind to describe Jon and Evan's friendship after the event.

Evan would wake up early as usual and quickly eat his cereals, put them in the dishwasher and go back to his room before Delirious got up. The latter ate and lingered in the living room, watching some TV as he munched on his breakfast. Then, he would imitate his flatmate and silently sneak back into his room.

It was clear that they were avoiding each other.  
When they unfortunately encountered a few times a day, they would look at the floor and walk past the other quickly.

Unluckily for them the others caught up rather fast.  
One morning, Vanoss was playing Gmod with Wildcat, Moo, Jiggly and FourZero while his roommate was on the phone with Luke, pacing loudly in the kitchen.

"Hey, why are you and Delirious fighting?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to Wildcat.  
"Each time I ask both of you to play, one of you dumbass will say you're doing something else." 

Evan opened his mouth to retort back but Tyler didn't let him. 

" Don't even try to say you aren't 'cause I know when two motherfuckers are mad at one another. We can't even say his fuckin' name before you become a stuttering mess and try to completely change the subject!"

"Tyler we're fine" Vanoss defended himself.  
"Don't try this bullshit on me bitch. I know how you' all sad when he ain't playing with us normally. So now that you don't want to play when he's here, there must be one huge issue dude." 

Evan opened his mouth once again, but decided against it as he heard his friend take a breath before going on a rant again.

"I don't need to know whatever bullshit you both have going on. But you gotta fix it alright? I don't need two of my friends biting each other's heads off".

Everyone else silently agreed.  
He had to clear things up with Delirious. He had to apologize and make up for what he did. Well, nearly did.

In an act of courage he got up from his seat and told the guys to continue without him, that he'll try to talk to Jonathan. As he opened the door, determined to make everything clear with his best friend, he overheard Jon talking: he was still on the phone with Luke.

"I mean... I don't really know why I reacted that way.." The american said, twirling his spoon in his cereals as he sat at the counter. He didn't seem to notice his roommate entering the room.  
"Yeah, you did over react a little man" He heard Cartoonz muffled voice say.

Delirious shrugged.

"I don't even know what he was going to do and I just freaked out. He was probably just in thoughts or something." he sighed "I'm such a dick..."  
"Don't feel bad, man. I would have reacted even worst if I were you" Luke snickered.  
"You would have punched the poor guy in the face while screaming like a girl yeah" Jon added.

He looked a lot more reassured now that he talked to Luke. His facial features softened and the beginning of a smile could be distinguished at the corners of his mouth.

"Anyways, go speak to him, you need to let him explain himself" The voice on the phone answered.  
"You're right... Okay, I'm gonna leave you man. Gonna try and fix this up. Miss ya bro"  
"Miss you too" Luke giggled before hanging up.

When Jon put the phone down, Evan coughed, announcing his presence and surprising his friend.  
Delirious looked flustered because of Vanoss' eavesdropping. His cheeks were pink, his eyes wide in embarrassment and his mouth barely parted. He ducked his head in his shoulders and pouted.

"How long have you been listening" He mumbled.  
"I uh.. I just arrived" awkwardly murmured the other, walking towards the counter, pulling one of the stools and sitting in front of Jonathan.

An uncomfortable silence settled into the room as the two swayed on their seats from side to side. Delirious continued swirling his spoon in his bowl quietly, the metallic sound the only noise filling the quiet room. Curious and shy glances were exchanged a few time before Evan finally spoke up.

 

"I'm sorry Jonathan... I-I don't know what I was trying to do that time or what happened. I've been feeling really weird these past few days and I don't really know why. When we were in the pool I was thinking of how incredible it was to finally have you here with me and then" he stopped for a few seconds, his voice trembling. 

He could not tell Delirious what he was thinking that time and what he had wanted to do. How he thought his sheer pink lips looked so plump and his watery blue eyes so fascinating. How his wet peach skin looked so smooth and soft as it glowed in the sun's warmth, how his stomach seemed so kissable. He himself did not understand why he felt this way that time. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little grossed out by how physically attracted he was towards Jonathan. He simply could not tell him when he did not even understand himself.

"Then my mind went blank. I don't remember what I was thinking but I was deep in thoughts." he half lied "I-I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and that I'll make sure to never ever do that again. I promise." 

Vanoss took a deep breath, his head low.

"Please don't hate me" He exclaimed as fast as he could.

Jonathan scratched his scalp and smiled lightly. 

"I mean, I completely over reacted. After that I didn't really know how to face you again so I just avoided you. I feel like a douche for doing that so... I'm sorry too man" he responded guiltily. "How can I even be mad at you anyways..."

That last sentence came in a whisper but it was that phrase Evan heard the clearest. His smile grew huge as he raised his head, jumped to his feet and ruffled Delirious' hair as he snickered at Jon's growl. The latter finally joined in too, giggled and raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Now come on, hurry finish your breakfast and come join us on gmod!" Vanoss exclaimed like an overexcited child. "I already missed playing with you to be honest. Later we could go back in the pool since it's still hot or we could go on the trampoline or-"  
"Or I could go buy a swimsuit" retorted Jon as he cut his friend's childish manners.  
"Yeah yeah" Vanoss ignored as he got up and retreated back to his room.

Jonathan could not help the warmth that he felt when his flatmates said he missed playing with him. Nor when he ruffled his hair or bumped his shoulder with his, or that excited smile he had missed those last few days because of a stupid quarrel. He felt more than happy.

Back to normal.

 

"Hey guys" Delirious announced as he sneakily joined the Skype call. "What are we playing?"

Jonathan had just finished dressing up before joyfully turning on his computer.

"Hey Delirious!" Evan's smile and excitement when Jon appeared in gmod could be heard in his voice.

"Oh so you're finally done your domestic quarrel?" exclaimed Tyler as the others continued to advance in the Death Run level they were doing without him noticing.

"We weren't-" the American started "I-I guess yeah..."

"AHHH" Yelled Moo as he got crushed by a gigantic door. Wildcat had finally caught up with the others and activated the trap.

"Anyways while we waited for you Delirious we were talking about E3. You know that awesome convention you won't be going to?" he joked.  
"I know I know! You know I can't" Jon retorted.  
"I'm joking Delirious chill out. It's no big deal."

"But Evan told us that you guys were going to invite us to a party before that" revealed Scotty.  
"Evan!" groaned Jonathan, displeased.

He wasn't sure he'd ever be ready to meet his friends. And here was Evan, already making plans.

"Yeah Delirious!" shouted the latter excitedly "They would come for a little less than a week just before the convention and then we'll go to L.A for E3 right after! It'd even be a little cheaper for them."  
"I mean... Yeah sure." mumbled his best friend, still anxious and unsure about the invitations.

"Come on dude we are not going to eat you don't worry!" reassured Moo  
"Yeah, Moo's so awkward he'll probably be as anxious as you" joked FourZero  
"H-hey... That's very true" giggled the latter.

 

"Delirious!" Called a pissed off Vanoss for the third time "Come on man! Are you a chick or something? You're taking forever! We're going to buy a swimsuit not go to a chic restaurant you know?"  
"I can't find my teddy bear beanie wait a little, dickhead!" 

Evan could hear everything getting thrown around in his friend's room.

"Then wear another one! You got so many-"  
"Ah! Found it!" Jonathan exclaimed as he opened the brown door and stepped in the kitchen.  
"You are not wearing that" 

 

Delirious had a white shirt and blue flannel with jeans and converses. But on his head was a large brown beanie with teddy bear ears.

 

"Why not? It's adorable" mumbled the latter.  
"Why not? Because you look cuter than me" snickered Evan while sending Delirious a playful glance.  
"Shush up. I'm not cute! I'm manly!" Retorted Jonathan with his hands on his hips and his head high like a proud chicken.  
"Whatever you say Teddy Bear man" 

 

Arriving to the mall after a 10 minute ride of Jonathan singing My Heart Will go on over and over again, Evan noticed that his roommate was particularly quiet when they entered. He would nervously look around and would stay as far from his friend as possible.  
Vanoss payed it no mind and continued on his quest to find a swimsuit.

 

When they finally saw a shop, Delirious hurried to try on swimsuits.

"You should probably buy two Del" recommended Vanoss  
"Yeah you're right" absentmindedly responded the North Carolinian, searching for the size.

He took two and went into the changing room.

After a few minutes, he came back only wearing a rainbow trunk.

"That's pretty gay" joked Evan.  
"Your ass is gay" retorted Jonathan, smirking. 

He seemed to have calmed down a little bit which pleased the Canadian.

"No, my ass is beautiful" Vanoss turned around and slapped his own butt making Delirious giggle a lot as he tried not to make too much noise and disturb other shoppers.  
"Anyways I'm taking this one whether you find it gay or not."  
"Whatever floats your boat"

 

The next swimsuit was a sky blue square cut trunk that fit perfectly. It wasn't too short and was tight around his groin and butt. Vanoss couldn't help but stare.

"What do you think? You've been staring a lot" chuckled Delirious, turning around, imitating a fashion model as he ridiculously posed.  
"I uh... You're...Your.. It suits you" stuttered the Canasian lost for words and caught of guard.  
"Thank you, I'm gonna take both."

He slowly went back -well it felt as if it was slow for Vanoss- and once again, the hockey player couldn't help but want to smack Delirious' perky butt. He felt gross.  
After a few seconds Delirious gave him the swimsuits through the door and he headed to the cashier. After buying them he directed himself back towards the fitting room where Delirious was changing. Suddenly two girls awkwardly tapped his shoulder, making him stop.

When Jonathan was nearly done dressing back up, he heard a conversation.

"Are you VanossGaming?" asked one squeaky and exited voice.

His heart skipped a beat. Fans. 

"I-uh yes I am. Are you a fan, do you want anything?" anxiously answered the Canadian, mostly focusing on his friend in the changing room and worrying if they saw him or not.  
"Can we have a hug? And take a picture please?"asked the other girl, a giggling mess.  
"Sure!"

When they took the photo, Vanoss couldn't concentrate on what they were saying anymore, his mind was on Jon in the dressing room.  
The latter was breathing heavily, his heart beating faster and faster, his members shaking as he slowing sat down in a fetal position in the corner of the small room. He told himself not to make noise and that the fans will be gone in a few minutes, that they probably didn't see him. He prayed that they didn't see him. He couldn't make a noise. He could not stop the worse case scenarios from coming into his head as his breaths got quicker and it was more and more troublesome to breathe.

It seemed like forever for the girls to leave and when they were finally gone, Evan rushed near the fitting room and opened it to see his friend in a corner having a panic attack. He bent down and took Jon's face in his hands. You could read the terror in his eyes as he struggled breathing.

"Hey, hey, Jon, everything's okay. They're gone. They didn't see you. Calm down, I'm here." He spoke in a soft voice running his hand in his friend's hair and caressing his cheek in a small motion. "Now take a hard deep breathe with me okay?" 

Jonathan listen to and imitate Evan as he slowly started to calm down.

"Very good, concentrate on your breathing. Yeah that's it"

After a minute or two, the Carolinian had settled down and was breathing normally again.

"There. Do you need anything?"  
"Can we just go home?" His friend's requested in a quiet voice.  
"Yes of course, come here" 

He took his hand and helped him get up. When they were up, he didn't let go of his hand and simply brushed in a circular movement. Vanoss directed his friend out of the mall fast and finally stopped holding his hand as he put the swimsuit in the car and got in with him.

The ride home was silent until Vanoss felt Delirious' hand brush against his. He took it in his and laced their fingers together as he stroked it again.

"I'm so sorry about what happened" Evan started, sighing as he looked at the road.  
"It wasn't your fault. I just panicked for no reason and-"  
"No. You panicked because you were scared and because your privacy is important to yo and that's totally understandable. You have the right not to be a fan of crowds and not to want people to know who you are. Stop hurting yourself for nothing. And... I'm also sorry for even trying to force you to go to E3 with me. I should know something like this can happen there too and-" 

Vanoss was cut short as he felt the blue eyed man squeeze his hand.

"I really want to meet the guys" confessed Delirious "I really do. I hope that, because they are my friends, that I won't get like this in front of them. That'd look so lame" he giggled but the brown eyed man could tell that it was forced.  
"If they are your friends, the only reaction they could have if they saw you having a panic attack would be to try to help like I did. You know them, you know us. We love you man" declared Vanoss.

Jonathan was silent but when Evan turned to him he saw a smile light up his face.

"Thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And voila! I got no excuse for this one being late tbh. The only excuse I could have would be health problems but that actually helped me write xD (I got bored at the hospital so). Anyways I hope that this chapter isn't too shitty for you and that you liked it. If you did, don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment telling me what you think :3! See you later, I'm going to watch Ohm's new video and then write again byeee~ <3!  
> Update: Hey! So, I just wanted to tell you that I might take more time than intended to write my next chapter (I'm going to make it as quick and good as possible) because of health problems and hospital checkups (don't worry nothing TOO serious) and taking care of missed classes and more. I'm sorry for being so inconsistent and disappointing all of you guys >.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello people~! Hope you liked that! Feel free to comment and give me tips! It's my first time writting a fanfiction in english (I'm French, in case you didn't know), my english is not that great and my vocabulary is very limited blablabla... so yeah, I find it really bad but hey! I'm gonna try and do better next time! So tips and comments are highly needed xD! Thanks again to my friend Stellardivine that helped correct my mistakes! I love youuuuuuuu~! I hope that my story is ok -ish- for you and that you're having fun reading it! Thanks! Leave a comment to tell me what you thought of it :3!
> 
> Big thanks to my lovely friend Stellardivine for helping me. It means so much to me. Thank you love <3!
> 
> Edit: I also want to thanks RaakxhyrShapeshifter for helping me with some howtoenglish XD!


End file.
